


black lace

by orphan_account



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Go cheering up Katsuhiko, Go is a nice boyfriend, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katsuhiko has been feeling off since their loss but Go knows just how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Shiozaki Go/Nakajima Katsuhiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	black lace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, enjoy

Its one thing to lose the tag league it’s another thing for your tag team partner slash friend slash sorta boyfriend to still be upset about it. So maybe that’s why it’s so easy to slip on the black lace underwear, the small fabric that Go’s sure that Katsuhiko knows way too well. They’re so very short, barely covering his ass that thought alone making Go blush. The satin fabric rubbed roughly against his thighs as he waited for Katsuhiko to come out of the bathroom. 

He stretched out his body and made himself comfortable on the bed, already planning the night ahead. He was never one to take the lead in bed but wanting to cheer up his partner powered him through the anxiety at first. After all how else would someone cheer up their partner? His cock is twitching already at the thought of what was to happen next. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for Go to quiver a bit when the bathroom door quietly opens and Katsuhiko comes out already rambling about something. 

He takes one look at Go and stops dead in his tracks and stops his rambling just what Go wanted. Katsuhiko looks beautiful, he still has tiny droplets running down his body and a towel wrapped around his waist. Go smiles way too innocently and patted the bed, a signal for Katsuhiko to come near him. And so he did, he climbs right on top of Go. His hands on either side of his head, it sends shivers through his body. Even more so when Katsuhiko carefully nudges itself in between Go’s thighs. His wet curls are dripping water droplets all over Go and the bed but he can’t find the strength to care. 

“Why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change.” Katsuhiko whispers in his ear way too playful and filled with a hint of arousal. And Go can’t help himself as he tries to rub down against Katsuhiko knee, for any type of friction on his cock. The whole incident already has his cheeks becoming bright red and his cock even more so straining against his panties. His hands start to move to remove the towel wrapped loosely around Katsuhiko’s hips when he hears the hint of some laughter. 

All he gets for his effort is Katsuhiko moving his hands to hold down Go’s hips. Taking away even more pleasure from the other man. 

“Why?” Breathless and beautiful Go carries the amount of confidence he would have in the ring and licks his lips. “Because all you really want is to bend me over the bed and-” He’s silenced by a harsh kiss, Katsuhiko’s tongue brushing against his and Katsuhiko’s hands finally move down and grasp his ass. He moans into Katsuhiko’s mouth before finally letting the other man take control. 

Surely he’s in for a long night.


End file.
